Stupidity comes in Pairs
by Piker's Girl
Summary: Zosky attempts to take over a planet, but Kaput has other plans in mind.


Stupidity comes in pairs!

"Oh Kaput old buddy we have it made this time!" Zosky cheered as they whizzed through the vast space.

"Why what smart idea do you have this time? Are we going to take over Blarkins or Play tricks on those Iroks again because that was fun!" Kaput huffed in laughter.

"Even better, you know those Reltions?" Zosky asked. Kaput had a blank look on his face until he thought about it.

"You mean those smelly things they call a race?" Kaput replied even more confused.

"Yes, those smelly saps! They need a new tyrant to rule over their people and we could be it!" Zosky hooted with joy.

"Wouldn't that be like ruling over a trash can?" Kaput said startled by this little talk.

"Stop being picky Kaput!" Zosky snapped.

"Hey I'm just saying!" Kaput said calmly.

"Okay then, to Taran then!" Zosky shouted in joy.

…………………………………

"To think I could be ruling over creature's that look like contents in my trash can!" Kaput mumbled. Zosky elbowed Kaput.

"Now, now how can we judge this humble race?" Zosky said with joy toward a citizen that came past them.

"I would rather be tipping the old people on the Irokian planet!" Kaput once again put out the suggestion.

"Oh let it go already!" Zosky shouted. "Besides when you learn to navigate the ship is when you pick the planets more often!"

"No fair!" Kaput yelled back. Zosky stuck out his tongue. "Watch it or I will cut it off!"

"Not before I crisperize you!" Zosky poked back at him with, and then before they knew it they walked into a building. "Here is the place!"

"Where are we at again?" Kaput asked.

"The place we will eventually be ruling over!" Zosky gloated.

"Right…that!" Kaput replied. They opened the door and walked in to find the position was already filled.

"Are you serious, but the poster was just put out yesterday!" Zosky shouted.

"Things come and go! Now let's tip some old people!" Kaput cheered. Zosky didn't seem to hear because he got up on a stand.

"Dear, Taran's are you happy with your current tyrant?" Zosky shouted. A crowd gathered rather confused.

"What's going on?" One of the creatures asked.

"Does it matter?" Another went on.

"I could offer more than this green horn in the stands!" Zosky yelled.

"Like what?" A squashed flat headed thing asked.

"Well what do you want?" Zosky wondered.

"Neat things!" A wrinkled skinny creature replied.

"You're just another weirdo who wants power!" The crumpled guy screamed and threw a rock at Zosky. Many others agreed and did the same.

"HEY, hey stop it already!" Zosky yelled. The crowd dissolved pretty quickly. Kaput stood there laughing.

"That was fun! Let's go somewhere else now!" Kaput exclaimed. Zosky pulled Kaput by the hair.

"I'm not done yet!" Zosky demanded in fury. They went back to the great ruler's hall. Zosky kicked open the door with his crisperizer on hand. Kaput only walked in with no interest at all and yawned.

"Hands up Mr. Ruler, I'll be taking over here!" Zosky shouted.

"Yeah…that hand thing!" Kaput replied. He spotted a neat object in the middle of the room. "Looks very expensive, someone could just take it if you weren't looking!"

"Oh will you?" The ruler went on. "How will you do this?"

"Well…by crisperizing you!" Zosky yelled in excitement.

"You know you can take my place right now if you want and I'll never ask a thing, but first your friend!" The Ruler pointed at Kaput.

"What me?" Kaput replied.

"You know that object your near please push it!" the ruler asked.

"What this is a button?" Kaput wondered.

"Yes!" The Ruler grinned. Zosky became very nervous.

"Okay if you say so!" Kaput pushed the button.

"You idiot it's a trap!" Zosky shouted, but this time it was too late. They fell down a hole that lead them to the entrance of the tiny planet. Zosky got up more angered by this and started to storm off to the main building again. Kaput looked up in amazement and was baffled at the same time.

"Hey Zosky, how did that thing do that?" Kaput asked.

"Not sure now shut up and follow!" Zosky snapped. The next thing you know big guard dogs and other such things chased them back to their space ship. They zoomed off in a matter of seconds.

"Zosky how about we buy one of those things?" Kaput happily said.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you I'm piloting the ship!" Zosky humbly replied.

"Are you still mad?" Kaput shouted.

"No I'm merely just riding off my hope!" Zosky said depressed. Kaput patted Zosky on the back.

"Come on, there are better out there!" Kaput tried to console his companion when a flyer hit their ship.

"What's this? Ruler needed for the small planet of Kirbright! Oh ho let's go pal!" Zosky shout's with such passion in his voice.

"Do I have a choice?" Kaput plainly put as they zoomed toward their next target.


End file.
